


Lost in memories

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go up to Bobby's cabin to play pool to celebrate Bobby's birthday!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in memories

Lost in memories 

 

Pairings:None

Rated:Fluff

By:L.R. Bare

 

Dean had to get out of the bunker. Today was one of the days he needed to go play pool. He could not get past that they had lost so many friends and family. Today was Bobby's birthday the old man was the one who did the most with the boys through the years. 

 

Dean took out a photo of Bobby, Sam and him and looked at it. His mind slipped into that memory. Sam had come back on a rare visit from college. Head some cds with him. Bobby pretty much said all his music was crap. When they played pool in the back of the cabin , the rule was they took turns with music. That weekend Sam would put on nimby pamby stuff. Before that picture was taken. Sam had put on 3 doors down "When I'm gone" . That whole cd really was good. Bobby even liked it. He made Sam burn him a copy. 

 

That picture was taken when Sam realized he had found something that Bobby enjoyed. Even when his Dad came in a little later after the picture Sam stayed, Dad would start bitching and getting Sam mad an hour later but Sam stayed longer than he normally would have. Bobby had been their rock and glue if that made sense. 

 

Dean put the picture back. He was going to meet Sammy up at the cabin. They would drink and play pool. Of course they would have to dust the cabin down. And they both went shopping to stay the weekend at the cabin. 

 

Dean had of course bought some burgers and stuff to grill so that he had his kind of food. Dean also brought plenty of whiskey for the celebration. Bobby could put away alot of whiskey. 

 

Dean saw Sam was already there when He and Baby drove up. He got out of the car and patted her. That car meant alot to him. She had been through more with the two boys than his mother or father had. 

 

Sam was putting away his veggies and fruits. The man ate healthy Dean would caught his brother eating some chip every once and while. Dean just raised his eyebrow and laughed. Sam had already cleaned. 

 

"Hey Sammy how long have you been here?" He asked his brother. 

"A few hours." Sam replied

The song from that day blared in the pool room in the back. Dean stepped back there to see. The room was not changed one bit. 

"What you bring your cds." Dean said turning around and saw Sam was right behind him. He handed Dean a beer. 

"Nope the old man kept the cd I burned for him. Apparently he came up here alot." Sam said pointing at all the pictures around the room. They were all of Sam and Dean with Bobby. 

"I never noticed these" Dean said stopping in front of one where Bobby had taught them how to fish. They were little then. It had been around the time they met him. And there was one from the hunting trip. Bobby was an excellent hunter and taught the boys alot. Dean took a long swig of his beer. "Do you remember half of these?" Dean asked

"Yeah I remember all of these." Sam said 

 

Dean got misty eyed as Sam racked up a game of pool. They would sit there and talk and play pool for hours That night. They fell asleep on the big couch that Bobby had in that room. In the morning both decided they would leave early . 

They packed up and were about to leave. Dean took the picture had found in his sack and left it with the others. 

"Bobby this is yours we will be back next year old man love you" Dean said as he left. 

 

Sam made so excuse to go back in too. Then he came back out. Dean did not say a word when Sam put 3 doors down on as they drove. 

"When I'm gone" blasted and they sang together. 

 

"Hey Dean you ever feel like Bobby is still around sometimes?" Sam asked

"Sam we got rid of the flask he can not be around. " Dean said but sometimes he did feel like the old man was around. Like back there in the cabin. He smelled Bobby and felt like he got a hug. 

Sam looked at Dean and decided he would not tell Dean he had a dream with Bobby. 

 

*****************************************************

Bobby was up in Heaven drinking scotch with Chuck. 

"Them idijots need to know I love them every once in while." Bobby said 

Chuck poured him another drink. "Look I understand perfectly. You loved the boys. They will be ok Bobby." Chuck said

"They would be tripped out if they found out you were God you know." Bobby said wishing he had told Sam so he had a heads up. It was like there was certain tricks he could not do here.

"You know old man I know you tried to tell Sam about me. Just remember when they took you away after helping Dean and Sam I saved you. They will learn what they need too. I promise you that. Now deal the damn cards old man." Chuck said taking a drink. Bobby was a feisty one. Chuck had to step in when Hanna and her minions were going to wipe his memory. Chuck still needed Bobby to help the boys from time to time. And soon the Darkness would come and they all would have a fight on their hands. It was better to have Bobby knowing and on God's side than just going rogue and trying to get out of heaven to help the boys. He could do better staying here and helping from here. He would have to learn that.

 

Bobby knew God/Chuck saved him so he would help as long as it helped his boys. He dealt the cards as he took a long drink of his whiskey.


End file.
